The Janine Hathaway story
by MsJanineHathaway
Summary: Janine Hathaway, a 17-year-old dhampir who got her life already figure out. But something will go wrong with all of her plans when she met the guy of her match and made the decisions that will change her life forever.
1. The Beginning

**THE JANINE HATHAWAY STORY**

**I stared at the white ceiling. Where am I? I haven't been in this place. I can't actually remember the last place I'm in. I tried to get myself up despite the pain that shot on my left shoulder. Looking around, my eyes went wide…I gasped. Bodies are everywhere. Nurses are rushing from one person to another. Dead…injured, oh my god, I already knew. Something terrible has happened.**

CHAPTER 1

"Oh boys", I muttered, as I pass by the hallway. Actually, I would say that I like it, the attention that I get from boys makes me feel good about myself. I'm hard to resist, though I'm a little bit short unlike other girls here, my long auburn hair match with my curvaceous body and gorgeous face makes up for it.

"Janine! ", Alberta shouted, "I've been looking for you everywhere, where did you go?". Her voice was loud and clear that made everyone turn their gazes to us. "Could you keep your voice down? You're drawing too much attention", I exclaimed, I can never be used of being embarrassed every time she talked like this to me. "Oh, didn't you like attention my dear friend? I'm just doing you a favor", she teased, "Not like this kind of attention!" I said. We both laughed. We are always like this, some of our classmates thought that we were fighting sometimes, but basically, this is just us bonding with each other.

We are on our way to our next class when I heard someone shout "Daughter of a bloodwhore! Any plans to follow your mother's footsteps?" and then followed by laughters. I turn around and saw Daniella Ivashkov standing with her friends. "Janine. Let it go", Alberta warned, like she can read what's in my mind. I turned again and walked towards our next class, I regretted it, not being able to defend myself, but I have to control my emotions, I have to prove to all of them that I'm nothing like my mother.

When we arrived for our combat class, as usual, eyes followed me everywhere, fitted shirt helped a lot of course. We have a practical test to day, we were given the names of our "opponent" and we will going to apply the exercise of basic defensive and offensive parrying. I got Kristoff as my opponent. And baby, it's on.


	2. Lose of Control

CHAPTER TWO

As our teacher gives the signal, I launched to Kristoff. He barely dodged me and turned to defensive position, that's all I need. I keep on attacking. I punch and kick him hard. Thinking of what has happened earlier with Daniella, all the frustration that I have been keeping inside, I'm letting them go in Kristoff's face….wait, Kristoff. I stopped. Our instructor is already yelling at me. I haven't even noticed what was happening with our exercise. I looked down and saw Kristoff lying on the floor, blood on his face. Gosh…I went too far.

"What are you thinking Hathaway!" Guardian Glozkov yelled. "I…I don't know. I'm sorry", I said. I run, run as hard as I could. I eventually reached the woods when I bumped into someone. I thought the man was another guardian. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, get out of my way", I said, "That's not the way you should apologized, right?" the man said. I look at him and man, he's gorgeous. Tall, tanned-skin, brown eyes and he smells good, but my irritation is consuming me right now. "And who are you to tell me what is the dos and don'ts?" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Ibrahim Mazur, lady", he said in a calm voice, and at somehow, the tone of his voice helps me calm down too. "You're not from here. I haven't heard of you", I demanded, "No, but I know a lot of things about you. Janine Hathaway", he said and almost teasing. Looking surprised, I said in a flat voice "You know nothing about me, Mr. Mazur".

After I took shower, I lay down on my bed immediately. Events earlier replayed in my mind. Damn! I have to plan my apology speech to Kristoff. I should also prepare myself in facing the headmistress tomorrow, surely I will received a punishment for beating up my classmate in an exercise.

Thinking about all the possible things that could happen tomorrow exhausted my brain. I closed my eyes and sleep, only to find out that my dreams will be stranger, not the events in my dream but the person I'm actually dreaming of.


	3. The Limit

CHAPTER THREE

Ibrahim. Yes I'm dreaming about Ibrahim Mazur! We are on the roof of the dhampirs building as I lay on his arms, we watched the stars together. I can still smell the same scent from him, dark, mysterious and sexy. I stared at his gorgeous eyes, that's like reaching into my chest. Our gazes locked. We moved closer to each other, until we are inch close from kissing. "You are my life Janine", he said softly, I returned a smile and he moved forward…..and just like that, I woke up.

Damn. Why would I be dreaming of a man that I only met once? Not to mention that I've been a bitch at that first meeting, considering his gorgeous features. There's something mysterious about him. He intrigued me. And I want to know what draws me to him.

I was walking on the hallway when I saw Kristoff, and as I saw him, I already launched my "rehearsed apology speech". "You know that I know that is scripted right?" he said with a smile, "Oh Kristoff, you know me very well. I'm not good at on-the-spot speeches", I said teasingly. And just like that, he forgive me for breaking his nose.

I entered the room and sit beside Alberta. I was so surprised to see Ibrahim sitting on the left corner of the room. His eyes met mine and gave me a smile, I turned my gaze away. What was he doing here? I already felt uncomfortable in this room. Laughter snapped me out from my own delusion. It was Daniella's. She was sitting with her friends as usual and they were all looking at me.

"Oh she was definitely on her way of being a bloodwhore", she said mockingly.

I rose up from my seat and walked towards them "When are you planning to stop talking about me?", I asked irritatingly.

"Until you became like your mother", Daniella said.

"Well, I hope you get tired because that will never happen", I said confidently.

"Really? So that's what these pictures are about", she handed me some pictures and my jaw dropped as I stared at my pictures naked in the shower.

"How?...these proves nothing! I was just taking a shower!", I said angrily.

"Accept it Janine, you are going to be a bloodwhore like your mother, you are going to be bitten and used by many Moroi men, and you will die just like the way your bloodwhore mother died", she said.

That's it. I snapped…..and I attacked her.


	4. His Voice

CHAPTER FOUR

I grabbed her neck and pinned her on the wall, still holding her neck with my both hands, I was now strangling her. "Janine! Stop it!", Alberta yelled, I can feel the panic in her voice, but it looks like I didn't heard any of it, I squeezed her throat harder. I can see the pain registered all over her face as she keeps on screaming. Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to see all this time, the payment for all the horrible things that she did to me, she has to pay…she has to pay…pay.

"Let it go Janine", a voice said from my right ear. I turned my head to see who was it, and to my surprise, it was Ibrahim looking at me. His eyes are no more teasing, they are serious now, it made me shuddered.

"Let her go Janine, she's not worth it", he said once more. He still got the seriousness in his eyes, but now, I can see strands of concern…for me.

"But…", I hesitate, clearly I didn't want to let her go. Ibrahim put a hand on my right shoulder, "Please", he said calmly. His voice immediately calmed me down. I let go of Daniella's neck.

She cried and started running away. I was stunned, not by the fact that I had just strangled Daniella Ivashkov, but by the fact that Ibrahim made me stop. He didn't used compulsion on me, 'cause if he did, I would know. He calms me down…and that is the strangest thing.

I was heading towards my dorm room when some Moroi guys came to me, I recognized one of them.

"Hey, we know you're stressed right now and we want to make you feel better", Sean said.

"If you are trying to get me to your bed, not gonna happen", I said with a little attitude.

"We want to invite you to a party", he said with matching teasing smile.

"Party? Any liquor on the table?", I'm a sucker for party, everybody knows that, and with everything that has been going on, I really needed a drink.

"Of course there will be beer!" _yes! _"So are you coming?", he asked.

"Okay, I'll be there", I said trying not to be obvious that I'm freakin' excited.

"Great! Tonight at Trey Badica's room…and oh, we have a dress code", he said.

"Dress code?", I frowned.

"Everyone is required to wear a dress-to-kill", he answered with a smirk.

"Fine", I said as I turned and walked myself back to my room.


	5. Party Time

CHAPTER FIVE

I was doing my hair when Alberta entered my room. Looking puzzled, she examined my look from head to toe. If she was a guy, I would be flattered, but with Alberta doing that to me, I was clearly embarrassed.

"What's the get up all about?", she asked frowning.

"Party", I answered firmly, maintaining the emotionless mask I wear on my face.

"Please do me a favor, don't get yourself to any trouble. If you feel that something will go wrong, leave. Got it?", she ordered me like I'm a six-year-old kid.

"Okay mom", I answered teasingly.

I arrived at Trey Badica's room and damn! It looks like a club that is built inside his room. Dance floor, disco lights, loud music, beer…boys, I'm going to have a blast.

"There you are…oh. You're killing it", Sean said, handing me a bottle of beer.

"Thanks. How did you guys manage all of these?", I asked, still amazed.

"Not that really hard to do, you know", he answered confidently. "Go and enjoy yourself, _made moisselle",_ the way he said that last two words triggered something inside of me.

I worked my way to the dance floor. I sway my hips in every direction, I can feel hands running through any parts of my body, I was getting hot. _If you feel something will go wrong, leave._ Alberta's words played in my mind. I leave the dance floor regretfully.

I sat on the table at the corner and finished my beer. Some Moroi guys sit with me with more beer, only they were on glasses now. They handed me some. I nodded, expressing my gratitude for the beer, you know these things didn't come for free nowadays, any chance to have it, well grab it.

At my third glass, I felt my world spun. I held a good grip at the table, but still managed to drink my fourth and fifth glass. Something's wrong. I've never been like this with beer. But too late for retreat, I can't manage to get to my feet now. The guys that are seated with me accompany me to a room I didn't recognized. They let me lie down on a couch and I said 'thanks'.

Several minutes have passed and I felt someone sat beside me. I can't see his face, everything was blurred. He began touching my skin and I flinched. What the hell is going on? He put his hand again on me and this time I can't get it off. More boys came. Now two are holding my legs, two on my arms, they are restraining me. I get it now. They want to feed on me.


	6. Ibrahim to the rescue

CHAPTER SIX

I screamed as hard as I could, but nothing happened. The guy hold my neck, he tilted it to the right, exposing my skin. I tried my best to freed myself but clearly I'm in no condition to fight, 'cause of this fucking beer. I was so dizzy, like I've been drugged….drug! Why I haven't thought of that before? That is the reason why the beer is on the glass, because they want to drugged me! How could I've been so idiot.

His face coming closer to neck, revealing his fangs, I screamed again and then…I felt it, the pain. Damn, it was so painful! Few seconds later, it was replaced by happiness, amazing happiness. I haven't felt it in my life. Everything is wonderful. I can't think of anything but this sensation, this moment, I'm being happy for the first time in my life and…

"How dare you touch her?!" an angry voice yelled. I remember hearing that voice, but I can't see him, I can't see anything. It was blurred…gray…black. I passed out.

I woke up inside the clinic. The hell I'm doing here? I tried to get myself up but a hand caught me. "Just rest", I looked at him and my eyes went wide at the sight of Ibrahim.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "What am I doing here?" I asked again.

"Good memory", he said in a soothing voice that to me, sounds like mocking.

"I don't have a good relationship with sarcasm, just to inform you." I'm clearly not amused by the mockery.

"Forgive me lady. You are here because of what ha[ppened in the party that you attend to", he said in a flat voice.

Party? Oh gosh…suddenly all the events flashed into my mind. The dance, the beer, the boys, the room, the couch…oh no. I touched my neck and I felt two little wounds on it. Damn! I swear a lot.

"No, no, no…", tears running down my face. Who wouldn't freaked out in things like this? The only thing that will justify all the accusations to me, has already happened. I've been bitten by a Moroi guy, used by him.

"Janine. Stop, you're fine now, they won't touch you again", Ibrahim said.

"No! I'm not fine! And with this…I will never be fine!" okay, I already reached my breaking point. "I'm a bloodwhore! Like my mom…like the feeders…I'm worthless!".

"No Janine. What they did to you is a crime. It's against of your will. Bloodwhore is called a bloodwhore because they choose it, they like it, and they want it. And you doesn't fit to any of that", he explained. But that doesn't change the fact that somebody drunk from me.

"…all the years I've tried so hard to prove myself, all the hard work to show to everyone that I will never go to that direction. This…will put all of that to waste. I'm nothing now!" I cried. Ibrahim pulled me in his arms, and I cried harder. "It's okay Janine, it's okay".


	7. Revelation

CHAPTER SEVEN

I was so exhausted after giving my testimony to the headmistress' office. Alberta was taking me back to my room. The recent incident spread like a wildfire in the campus, and as usual, all eyes on us.

"Don't mind them. They don't know things." Alberta said. She always know what I'm thinking. We keep on walking until a voice from behind us said, "So I guess that proves it, right Janine?" I turned and I'm really not surprised who it was. "Say what you want to say. I hope you're happy now", I said in a flat voice. "You have no idea, dear", she said now turning her gaze to her friends, "I told you girls, it will show up, just give it a time", they all giggled. I'm starting to lose my temper but I'm trying my best to hold it in, something that I learned few days ago. It works, no one has any idea what I'm thinking or feeling, I like it that way.

"Little girl. If you don't stop talking like that to Janine, you're going to regret it", Ibrahim said. Where this man came from? I haven't see him coming.

"Oh, do you want to do her as well sir? You're free to do it", Daniella snapped.

Ibrahim gave a low chuckled. "If you didn't stop, you are going to leave this place. Just one call. I can have you expelled from here, you want to test me?" he threatened.

"And who are you to do that?" Daniella demanded.

"Ibrahim Mazur, lady. Sure you can ask your parents if you want. Take my advice if you don't want to be put in danger", his voice scares me now.

Daniella and her friends immediately leave. Ibrahim looked at us, "You're safe now. Let me know if she try to harass you again", he said politely. I was about to speak but Alberta squeezed my hand as she spoke, "Thank you Mr. Mazur", then we continued to walk back to our dorm.

"What was that about?" I asked. She didn't answer me, and I already knew she was hiding something.

"Alberta? Spit it out." I demanded. She looked at me and said, "You didn't know him, did you?"

"I know him by what he has told me and what I have observed of him, why?" I said.

"Janine, Ibrahim Mazur is a filthy rich guy. He is from Turkey and heir of their family business which everyone says is illegal. He is a powerful man, a dangerous one. He does everything to get what he wants", she explained.

I shuddered with what she says. I know Ibrahim has a mysterious vibe in him but I never thought him as being a mobster type of guy. Then I remember the way he threatened Daniella, he mentioned her parents. Her parents are powerful but from the way he talked, he looks like more powerful to scare them.

"I think he's not that bad at all", Alberta looked surprised, even I was surprised with the words that came from my mouth.

"What do you mean? You trust him?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I feel safe whenever he's around", I said still astonished with myself.

"Oh Janine, if I hadn't know you well…", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're in love with Mr. Ibrahim Mazur", she said.


	8. You are unexpected

CHAPTER EIGHT

It was already 'evening' in the nocturnal schedule of the academy and yet I don't feel like sleeping. So I put a sweatshirt on and sneaked out to the gym. This is my haven, the only place I feel that I'm safe. I start punching and kicking the dummy. Well, this particular dummy has a long blonde curls, similar to Daniella Ivashkov, adding my eagerness to beat this thing to the ground. I hit it as hard as I could, I'd probably hit it harder than anyone that I have hit before.

"I presume that no one is allowed to be outside of their rooms at this hour"

As soon as I heard someone, I nearly jumped in the air. It was Ibrahim. Looking surprised, I asked, "What are you doing here?".

He gave me a wry smile, "I'm the one who should ask you that question, my love".

"Your what?" did he just called me my love? The conversation with Alberta flashed back in my head again, I think you're in love with Mr. Ibrahim Mazur.

"You should go back to your room now, before someone caught you here", he warned but still smiling at me like I'm a jewelry or something.

"I'm not done here", I snapped. Why is he always around when I'm at my vulnerable and unstable mode?

I turned around and start working on the dummy again. This time it was definitely harder. "Oh Janine, what is it in you that keeps me doing efforts like this?" he said, I was stunned by what he had just said. "I don't know. I don't also know why you're always talking to me since that we didn't really know each other. But if you're tired, you can always stop, you know", I said while hitting the dummy's face.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this. You surprised me everytime. Like I don't know what to expect from you. You amazed me Janine", he said looking directly into my eyes.

"If your goal is to have me in your bedroom, those lines won't work", I managed to say those even though my heart is already pounding.

"See? Unexpected", he said then he laughed. I actually never thought that this man knows how to laugh. I'm surprised, he is the unexpected one.

"Life will be boring if you can easily predict things. Actually, I think you are the one who is unexpected. I don't know what to expect from you because I know nothing about you", I said trying to imitate his sarcasm but unfortunately I failed.

"That wouldn't be a problem. We can get to know each other, if you want", he said. I'm thinking lines to counter that one up but the best that I came up with is this, "Don't know if you will have time for that. For sure, your business is in need of you right now". He chuckled, "I will always going to have time for you, Janine", oh...the way he said my name gives chills to my bone.

I smiled, "See you around, Ibrahim", as I walked towards the door.

"I'll definitely going to see you", he said in that familiar soothing voice.


	9. Invitation

CHAPTER NINE

I don't know what's up with me today but I'm feeling good. I hummed my way to class. This day is going very well so far, the news of the incident vanished, alongside the bitchiness of Daniella. Damn, Ibrahim is really that powerful...Ibrahim, yes, last night was pretty amazing. For the first time he came out of his cool-mysterious-mobster shell and talk to me like a real person.

But I haven't seen him today. The class ended and still no signs of him. What's wrong with you Janine? You are acting like his girlfriend. As Alberta and I made our way outside of the room, there's Ibrahim in his regular black coat and bright scarf. The only difference is...he's holding a rose.

"Good day Janine, Alberta", he greeted as formaly.

Alberta nodded. "Good day, Ibrahim", I said, my eyes are again fixed in his gorgeous eyes.

"For you", he handed me the rose, but before I can open my mouth he said, "I would like to invite you to a dinner, you may also come Ms. Petrov".

"Thank you but I have plans for tonight. But Janine hasn't any plans. She's yours", she said, I can see the teasing nerves inside her eyes. Oh Alberta, be thankful that you're my friend.

"So Janine?", he asked.

"Uhmm...sure", I finally agreed.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up later. See you Janine. Ms. Petrov", he said nodding to the both of us.

It's just a dinner. Just don't ever forget your promise to yourself. Never fall for a Moroi. But he is hot, kind, mysterious...no Janine, stop it.

What I have gotten myself in to?


	10. Confession

CHAPTER TEN

What to wear? What to wear?

I have plenty of clothes to choose from but I can't find the right one for this dinner with Ibrahim. It's just a dinner but I'm freakin' out like it's a prom night or something. _Just be yourself, Janine. Dress to impress. _So I grabbed my favorite LBD and my black pumps, fix my hair, and hola, I'm good to go.

Someone's knocking on the door. Stumbling, I rushed to open it and there standing is Ibrahim in his usual black coat and bright scarf. His eyes studying me from head to toe, and to be honest, I like it. "You're gorgeous, Janine", he said, "Thanks", I said looking very flattered. "Shall we?" he offered me his arms. Talking about a dinner, I think this is more than that.

Seem so funny to think that we just met like weeks ago and now I'm having dinner with him. He opened the door of his room. Is this a room? It's decorated with candelabras, rose petals, red and white curtains. Romantic but still has the essence of mystery. There's a music playing, I can't remember what was the song but I'm pretty sure it's country one. Couldn't believe this mobster like country music, he's not even a cowboy-type of man.

He offered me the chair like a gentleman, and served me like I'm a royalty. "So what can you say?" he asked, "You didn't take me here to show off all of your stuff right?" I answered teasingly. He laughed. I love it whenever I heard him do that, it was like my heart is melting.

"It was beautiful", I finally said, "All of these…make me feel special"

"You are special. You deserve to be treated like it", he said. He's looking again directly into my eyes. Damn! Why does he always do that?

"You know boys always keep on saying that to me. It's kinda' hard to know now which one is real and which one is just wanting to get me laid", I confessed.

"So, which one of those you think I fall?" he asked, he's amused by our conversation.

I studied him. My heart says, he is really real but my brain says he's just like any other Moroi. "I think you're sincere enough to put all these things together"

He smiled. "I will do anything for you", he said.

"Why? Why do you have to do all of these? Why me of all people?" I'm good at questions, you know.

"I care about you. From the moment I saw you in the woods, I don't know, I just felt different. Like there's always a magnet that is pulling me to you. My day isn't complete without seeing you or even hearing your voice. I feel something for you that I am afraid to admit", he said.

"Because you can't stay. Because of your business", I suggested.

"Yes", he answered, regret all over his face.

"Then why say it now?" I asked.

"Because I will regret it even more if I just leave without even saying to you my feelings, and not making you feel that I love you", he said.

Whoa! Wait…he said it, didn't he? He really said that he loves me. Oh my god. My heart beats faster. I felt my breath got heavier. Is this real? A Moroi, falling in love with a dhampir like me?

"Ibrahim…", he put his index finger to my lips, stopping me from whatever I have to say. He moved closer…and he kissed me.


	11. Surprise, surprise

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Everything has changed after that night. He made it official. We are now a couple. I cannot believe it, all my life I believed that there will never be a Moroi guy that is going to be in a romantic relationship with a dhampir girl. But I guess Ibrahim and I are the living proof that will break that belief.

As the days passed, I learned to get comfortable with it. He will walk me and Alberta to class, pick me up after, dinner every night, few kisses here and there. I never thought I'm a girlfriend material.

One night we are having a dinner at his room, his cooking this time. We are having a lot of fun. After we ate, we watched movies that I can't remember the title now. He turned off the screen and lay beside me in his couch.

"I had fun tonight", he whispered in my ears.

"Are you trying to make me leave? The night isn't over yet", I said teasingly.

He chuckled, "No, I'm just telling you, that's all', he said with a smile.

He kissed me, I kissed him back. It was hot passionate and full of feelings. I didn't want to stop, but he moved away, "Janine, I don't want you to think that this is all I want from you", he said. "I know", I said softly. He stared at me in amusement, and finally he gave in.

It was amazing. I cannot explain how great it was. To feel him, to touch him, it's like a dream, and I don't want to wake up from that dream. We kissed our goodbyes, I can't stay overnight at his room or else another issue will be attached to my name.

I was walking on the way to the dhampirs' dorm when I heard people screaming. I ran as hard as I could to know what was happening. My eyes went wide at what I'm seeing. Strigoi. There's a strigoi on campus. Strigois actually, how the hell did they got here? St. Vladimir is protected with magical wards, they cannot enter here. But here they are, right in front of me. I act without thinking. I throw myself to them.


	12. St Vladimir's under attack

CHAPTER TWELVE

All the years of training, lessons, preparation…they are all for this moment. I picked up an axe lying on the ground. I swung it to the strigoi in front of me. It made a deep cut on his left shoulder, he cried loud. But he was tough. He didn't mind it, he launched towards me. On our exercise, I'm always on the offensive mode, but at this point, the role has been reversed.

He kept on attacking me, and dodged each time. We are both tired. We studied each other for a few seconds, then he moved again. But instead of attacking me, he grabbed a dhampir guy beside me and twisted his neck. I gasped when I saw the dhampir's face. It was Kristoff. The guy that I broken the nose, the guy that figured out about my 'rehearsed speech', the guy that forgive me after what I did, and most of all…a good friend of mine that has always believed in me.

Everything went dark. I don't know anymore what I'm doing. My body keeps on moving. I felt a pain shot through my left shoulder but no pain can be more hurtful than losing a friend.

"Watch out! She's already killed two of us!" somebody shouted. Who killed two? Two what? Strigoi, Moroi or Dhampir? After several minutes, I stopped moving. I was so exhausted. I looked around and gasped at the bodies that I saw. Blood everywhere. I passed out.

I stared at the white ceiling. Where am I? I haven't been in this place. I can't actually remember the last place I'm in. I tried to get myself up despite the pain that shot on my left shoulder. Looking around, my eyes went wide…I gasped. Bodies are everywhere. Nurses are rushing from one person to another. Dead…injured, oh my god, I already knew. Something terrible has happened.

Guardian Glozkov came up to me, "Hathaway, don't forced yourself. You need to rest", he said, his face is full of concern. "What happened?" I asked, panic registered in my voice. I was shaking, literally. Who will not? This room is filled with bodies that I can barely identify which is dead and which is alive.

"I think it's best if you rest first", he said trying to avoid my question.

"Guardian Glozkov, please", I pleaded.

"There has been an attacked. Strigois burst inside the campus", he pointed out the bodies, "And those are the casualties", he said.

"Janine!" a man yelled. Oh, good. It's Ibrahim.

"Mr. Mazur. Moroi is not allowed in here. Everyone is on lockdown", Glozkov warned.

"I just want to make sure she's alive", he said.

I think they continued the conversation but I no longer heard any of it. I was completely loss in the moment. Events of what happened flashed back. The strigoi, the screaming, the dead dhampir…Kristoff!

"Where is he?" I asked. Both of them looked at me in surprise.

"Where is Kristoff?!" I demanded. Nobody's answering me.

"You tell me where he is or I will find him myself", threatening them that I will forced myself out of the bed.

"Janine. Kristoff…..is gone", Glozkov said.

"No…"

"We found him lying beside you on the ground", he continued. Memories flashing back.

"Alongside of four strigoi dead around you"

"Stop…"

"You're holding an axe, and those four were all decapitated. You killed them", he said.

"This is not happening…" I said, I'm already freaking out.

"You avenged him", he said. Then that was it. I screamed.


	13. I love you, Goodbye

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

They both grabbed me. I heard Glozkov calling a nurse. I felt like somebody pricked me and I stopped. I stared at Ibrahim, his face was so worried, freaked out, then I fell asleep.

It's the funeral ceremony for the students and guardians that had died from the attack. They said that the caused of it was a guardian named Ethan Libow who opened the front gate to the strigoi. They said, he wanted to be turned that's why he helped them, he's dead as well.

I was about to leave when my stomach hurts. I vomit like eight times already. What the hell? Then I remember Ibrahim. Oh no, that is impossible. But it is actually possible, we didn't used protection, and he is a Moroi. Very possible.

I did a pregnancy test and damn! Positive.

I attend the ceremony. Alberta thought that my silence is caused by what happen but unfortunately it was caused by the news I found out this morning. I'm eighteen and yeah, I'm going to be a mother. Great.

My awarding of molnija marks will be scheduled on my graduation day. I wonder if I'll be allowed to graduate if they find out that I was pregnant. Of course I wouldn't tell anybody…except Ibrahim.

I went to his room to tell the news. I was shocked to see suitcases around. What is this things all about?

"Janine. I thought you are in the ceremony" he said looking so surprised.

"I was I came by to tell you…are you leaving?" I asked.

"You know the recent attack freaked my parents", he said looking down the floor.

"I understand", to state that almost half of the students here were pulled by their parents. "but you're coming back, right?" I asked hoping that the answer will be yes.

"Janine, I don't think I can come back…you know my business…" he said.

"I know, I know…it's important. But if I asked you to stay, would you?" I said, tears are about to fall.

"Janine, I can't", he said firmly. Ouch.

"But you love me right?" I said. I'm tensed.

"Janine…don't do this", he said.

"You said it. Or maybe…you really don't. 'cause if you do, you will stay no matter what!" I was already yelling.

"I don't want you", he said. I was shocked. Did I just heard it right? He said he loved me and now he's saying that he doesn't want me.

"What are you saying?" I asked, now crying.

"I can't be with you, Janine. I don't want to be with you. I thought I can do it. I tried. But it didn't work", he explained.

"What are you talking about that it didn't work? I felt it. I thought…you feel it too." I said while crying. "I let you into my world, into my life. I trusted you. I thought you love me but I'm just an experiment to you! You said you were different! I love you! Why are you doing this to me?!" I'm now angry to him…and to myself.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Sorry? That's all?" I can't believe it. "Fine. Go", I said, I put on my military face though tears are still falling from my eyes. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. _Goodbye Ibrahim._


	14. Goodbye St Vladimir

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I didn't bother telling him what I was supposed to tell him. He didn't have to know. He has no right with this child. My love for him is replaced with hate. He used me, just like what a typical Moroi guy does to a dhampir girl. Now I have to figure out how I'm going to raise this child without him.

I kept my pregnancy a secret to everyone, including Alberta. Yes she's my friend, I know I can trust her but I don't feel telling her what a shame I am.

Graduation day. Among the novices, I'm the only one who refused to be given a charge. I just said that I will wait for someone to ask me while I'm serving the academy. They can't refuse it, guardians serving the academy are limited, a volunteer one is a blessing. But that's just only my alibi.

I had received my first molnija mark…marks actually. But I didn't take it as a reward, it is a reminder that I should do my best to protect lives. I will never forget.

My bags are already packed. After the ceremony, I sneaked out and leave. I left a note to Alberta, saying that I just took a vacation with my grandparents in Scotland, I hope she believes it.

Seattle is really my destination. I don't have plans yet, I just know that if I have to get birth, I have to do it somewhere else. I rented a small apartment. I still got money from my account. My mom may have been a bloodwhore, but with that, she made me a lot of money. What has left could be enough 'til I give birth. I just don't know how long would it last.

Months had passed, my tummy gets bigger. I'm almost there, seeing my child. I'm very excited. I celebrated my birthday, not alone, I have my child here. Weeks later, I delivered _her._


	15. Visitor

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Yes it's a her. And she is so beautiful. "What do you want to name her?" the doctor asked. I remember the last beautiful thing I have seen. "Rose…Rosemarie Hathaway", I finally said. The doctor left and I fell asleep again.

A week after, I was carrying Rose with my arms as I sang her a lullaby, when someone knocked at the door. Probably the pizza boy. I opened the door with my right hand as I was still holding Rose to my left.

My eyes went wide at the sight of the woman in front of me. Alberta. She as well was shocked to see me, no, I think she was shocked to see that I was holding a baby.

"How…." I asked but wasn't able to finish because she cut me off.

"Let me in or what?" she said frankly.

She sat on the couch, eyes wandering everywhere. Her gaze then fixed to Rose. I handed her an orange juice and a slice of bread.

"I'm listening", she said. So I launched my story, from beginning to the end.

"Why didn't you even tell me?!" she exclaimed. "I could've helped you! I could've been his aunt!" she yelled. I didn't expect that. I thought she will judge me. I thought she will call a bloodwhore, but she did not.

I smiled at her and said, "You can always be her aunt".

She returned a smile, "Does _he _know about her?" she didn't has to say the name, I already knew who was she pertaining to.

"He didn't have to know", I said firmly. There's full authority in my voice. Giving birth changed a lot in me. I can control my emotions easily and I might say my patience is now longer.

"He is her father. He has the right to know", she said.

"He lost that right from the day he left", I said, my voice now show some signs of hatred.

"So what are your plans?" she asked. Oh, I haven't thought about that. I was contented with the life I have with Rose right now. But I know eventually, I have to work for her future. And the only job that I know is to e a guardian.

"Honestly, I don't know Alberta", I said.

"You know, you can't stay like this forever", she said symphatetically.

"I know", I agreed. Then I thought of something. A crazy idea but the only choice I got left if I want to support Rose's future.

"You said that you are working in St. Vladimir's right now", I said.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I think I already know what to do", I answered.


	16. The Decision

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Tell me you're kidding about his Janine", Alberta said as she drive. "I'm not. Keep on driving", I ordered. Suddenly, she pressed on the brake and stopped.

"What? I told you to keep on driving!" I yelled.

"I want you to think about it for hundred times. Giving your child to the academy is an insane decision, Janine!" she said.

"What do you want me to do? Send her to my cousins? Let her grow and become like them? No way! If being away from her means I could give her a better future so be it. Her life will be so much better inside the academy. They will take care of her. _You _will take care of her. She will be mold in the path that she is destined to take. She will be great", I explained, holding back the tears in my eyes.

"She will grow without her mother", she said softly.

"I will pay a visit", I snapped.

"Would it be enough?" she replied. She has a point. My daughter will grow up resenting me. I'll never be always there for her whenever she will need a mother. She will probably hate me. I just hope…

"She will understand", I finished my thoughts.

Alberta continued to drive again. We are now in Montana. Few minutes later we arrived at St. Vladimir's Academy. We are greeted by Headmistress Kirova.

"Guardian Hathaway. We've lost news of you. We thought something terrible has happened to you. Thank God, you're safe", she said. she already knew why we are here.

"We will take care of Rose. You have nothing to worry about", she assured me. I kissed Rose and handed her to Alberta, before I leave…

"Alberta…", my voice are now shaking from too much sucking of my emotions inside. "Please always remind Rose, that I love her"

"I will. Janine. I will", she said.

Heartbroken, I turned around and walked outside of the academy. I get in to the car. And I started crying. _I'm sorry Rose. I love you. So much, that I have to do this. I hope you'll understand._


	17. The Confrontation

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

I was assigned to be the guardian of Lord Szelsky, a royal Moroi. Of course it's a great opportunity, and they pay very well. It's been five years since I handed my daughter to the academy. I visit there whenever I get time off. She's confused of course. She asked a lot of questions on why I should be away from her. She always pointed out that her bestfriend's parents are never away. Well, of course they wouldn't be away, they are the Dragomirs, one of the most powerful royals in the Moroi world. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my partner called my attention.

"Guardian Hathaway. Someone wanted to see you", Guardian Carter said.

"Where?" I asked. I wonder who it was.

"At the study room", he answered. Hmmm, okay this is unusual. I've got some visitors here and there but never did Lord Szelsky accommodate one in his study room.

I walked towards the room and opened the door. There was a man standing, facing the bookshelves. He was wearing black coat and bright scarf. My heart pounded. This can't be real. He turned around and I was right, it's him. The last person I wanted to see in my life is now standing right in front of me.

"Mr. Mazur", trying to be polite and professional. "What a surprise, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked. It was normal line but my tone makes it sound a little bit sarcastic.

He crossed his arms and said, "When are you planning to tell me the truth?" no, he wouldn't go there.

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Mr. Mazur", I replied still holding my composure.

"Oh please, will you stop it Janine! You really think I wouldn't know about her, that I wouldn't find out about our daughter", he said in high voice. How did he found out? Alberta? No, she wouldn't do that. She sure knows not to mess with me.

"Like I've said, Mr. Mazur. I don't know what you're talking about", I managed to say those without trippin' of my tongue.

"Yeah? So how on earth is it possible that St. Vladimir's has another Hathaway attending their academy?" he asked using that familiar sarcasm.

"I have things to do. If there's nothing really important about this conversation, I suggest you leave", I said more of like ordering him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth", he said firmly.

"Fine. Yes, she is my daughter. Happy? Now you can go", I answered managing not to lose my coolness.

"Our daughter", he corrected.

"You're not her father", I snapped.

"Who is it then?" he gave me that sarcastic look again. God, I'm cornered. "I know you Janine. She's ours."

"So what? It wouldn't change a thing. And besides, you have no right to her", I exclaimed but still holding on deep inside.

"Because you didn't even bother telling me!" he's now shouting. I hate it when someone is raising his voice to me, I always snapped.

"Why? Would you stay if I told you that I'm pregnant?" I asked him, returning his sarcastic attitude. He didn't answer. So I take it as a no.

"I can still be a father to her. Never too late", he said. I was stunned by what he has said.

"No, you will never going to be her father. Stay out of my daughter's life. Or you will make enemy in me", I threatened.

"You're not in a position to tell me that. From what I heard, you're not doing a good job in being a mother to her", he said. Alright, he's out of line.

"I don't expect you to understand. And I don't need you to understand", I said in a flat voice.

"I guess you also have no right to be her mother if you can't be there to take care of her", he said. Oh lord, helped me out here before I can smacked his face.

"Shut up, Ibrahim", I warned.

"What? Does it hurt? I bet it does", he teased.

"Who are you to tell me that I'm being a bad mother to Rose? I was away because I want to give her a better future. I have to sacrifice my desire to be with her in order to give her that. Do you think I like being away from my daughter? But I have to because I love her. Something you don't understand. This is not an experiment. But of course you didn't understand neither love nor sacrifice", I said with voice slight higher than earlier.

"I'm just an observant. And here's what I observed. You abandoned your own child so you could fulfill your long dream of being 'the best guardian'. You send money to her in exchange of what you should be doing, and that's taking care of her. You leave her so you can move freely, less stressed for you. You neglect your own daughter!" he said in equally high voice. He was stunned. He didn't also expect to say those things.

"That's it. Leave", I ordered, tears on my eyes but I'm holding it back.

"Janine, I'm sorry…I didn't…" I cut him off. "Go. I don't want to see you again."


	18. Troubled Rose

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

TEN YEARS LATER- Rose is already a teenager now. I admit, she has a bit of an attitude and I know exactly where she gets that. We have just got home from Leonel Drozdov's party when Alberta called me.

"Janine", she said.

"What's wrong Alberta?" I asked. She never called at this hour, so I already presume that something's happened. I hope that it doesn't has anything to do with Rose.

"There's been a car accident. The Dragomirs are the passengers of the car and…Rose", she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Only Lissa survived…and Rose is still being observed", she answered. Time froze.

"I'll be there", I replied instantly.

Luckily, Lord Szelsky allowed me to take a day off. I arrived at St. Vladimir's and saw Rose lying on the bed. She's unconscious, Dr. Olendzki said that she has took her medicines for pain relieving, but she's fine now. I went to see Vasilisa.

"Vasilisa, I'm sorry. If you need anything, you know you can always ask, right?" I said.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway. You don't have to give me anything, just letting me to be a friend of Rose is more than enough", she said. I always love this girl. Though my daughter has an attitude and sometimes out of control, one thing she made right in her life is choosing Vasilisa to be her bestfriend.

I get back inside the clinic and Rose is now awake. I come closer and see the bruises and scratches all over her. My heart sinks.

"How are you Rose?" I asked.

"I think I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked me in return. That hurts. She didn't want me to be here.

"I came here as soon as they told me what happened. Do you need anything?" I asked trying to sound more polite. She got a low temper, you know. I don't want to stressed her out at this point.

"Nothing. I'm good. Thanks mom", she said. That last word melted my heart.

"I can't stay too long. I need to get back by tomorrow" I said finally.

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'm okay now. Thanks for coming here", she said.

By early morning, I flew back for my duty. Alberta assured me that she will give me an update about Rose.

I just got back days later, when my phone rang again and it's Alberta.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rose is missing", she answered.

"What?! How the hell did that even happen? How did she got out of the academy in the first place?" I asked completely freaking out.

"We didn't know yet. But there's another problem", she added.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She took the Dragomir princess with her", she answered. Oh no..no..no…


	19. I'll keep them safe

CHAPTER TWENTY

I permitted Ibrahim to go look for Rose and Vasilisa, as long as he will not let himself make any contact with Rose. It's a mutual decision. We both thought that it will be best if he's not in her life. After what I've learned, he protected me by being away from him, and so now with Rose.

Days passed before I received a call from Ibrahim, "I have good news, Janine. I've found them", he said.

"Excellent. Where are they?" I asked with anticipation.

"That is something I cannot tell", he said. What the hell?

"Ibrahim, why not?" I asked clearly not pleased with this.

"Trust me. But I already have my eyes on them", he answered.

"I don't understand why you need to hide from me their location. I'm her mother! I have right to know where she is!" I'm now yelling on the phone.

"Janine, I'm her father as well. Do you think I will let anything happen to her or to Lissa?" he explained.

I calmed myself. He has a point. I know Ibrahim, he will do anything for the ones he love. "Alright. Are they safe?" I asked.

"Yes. They're doing fine", he answered.

"Okay. Keep them safe Ibrahim, if anything happens to them, I will hunt you even if it means that I should chase you to the end of the world", I threatened.

He gave a low chuckle, "You really amazed me even when you're threatening me. Don't worry, I'll keep them safe and I will update you".

I really don't get it but I guess it's his way of teaching Rose something. After all, I have no idea about his methods in fatherhood. The thought of Ibrahim acting like a father makes me laugh. He's really not a fatherly type based on how I've known him, but I think he will be great on his own way.

Two years have passed and still Rose and Vasilisa are out there somewhere, shadowed by Ibrahim. He gives me an update everyday about what they are doing. And like what I've expected of Rose, they are always shopping, partying and messin' around with boys. If these are the reasons why they left the academy, I will give them a hard and painful time when I find them.

One night I received a call from Ibrahim. I instantly picked it. He never gives an update at this hour, unless there's something wrong.

"Janine. You can now expect a call from Kirova by tomorrow morning", he said.

"From the headmistress? Rose and Vasilisa decided to return in the academy?" I asked, my voice in rising intonation.

"Not really. Let's just say that they are forced to go back", he said displeasingly.

"By whom?" I asked. Rose is tough. She's not the type of person you can easily drag back anytime.

"Belikov", he answered firmly.

"Belikov? Guardian Belikov?" I asked.

"Yes, he's working in St. Vladimir's now", he replied. Okay, so that was new to me. The academy waited two years to get the two back or maybe Rose is just really good at hiding that's why Belikov took two years to find them. Either way, the important thing is they're safe and they will be back now inside the academy.

"Alright. Thank you Ibrahim for your help", I said very professionaly.

"Anything for Rose and...for you", he said. Oh, why I'm feeling this way? It's all in the past Janine. Get a grip. But my heart keeps saying, You still loves him. Damn.


	20. The Comeback

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

It took me days before I can sit down in front of my computer. Lord Szelsky has been very busy this past few days, and of course he brought me everywhere. It's part of my job description by the way. Another thing why he always brings me everywhere, well he likes to brag. I'm so fed up of him saying the same thing about me over and over again. But even though, I still respects him and his family. They are kind to me, and they trust me to protect their lives.

Now back to reality, I want to contact Rose but Headmistress Kirova told me that she is grounded, so probably she doesn't have any phone. Though I know there will be a computer in her room so I thought of just writing a message. The problem is I don't know what to say. She must have been mad that it took me days to write a letter for her, so much for a long-absent mother.

_I'm glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable._

That's the best I came up with. It pretty sums up everything I wanted to say. You see, I'm not that really good at expressing too much emotions since I became a guardian. I learned to be tough, strong and not letting my guard down. Emotions are kind of distraction to my duty so I learned to turn it off.

I haven't received any reply from Rose. She must be really that mad to not even say hi. I can't blame her, I'm not the typical kind of mother like her classmates have. She always thinks that I love my reputation more than her, well in fact, I'm doing this for her. I don't want her to experience what I've been through because of my mother's reputation. She should be thankful.

I want to know how Rose's doing so I just called Alberta. It's been long since the last time we talked to each other. Since Rose and Vasilisa got missing I think. I missed her as well.

"Alberta, it's me, Janine", I said.

"Oh Janine! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to tell you that Rose and Vasilisa are back!" she said panickly, I think she's afraid that I'm gonna yell at her.

"It's okay somebody has informed me anyway", I replied.

"It must be tough hearing it first from Kirova", she said.

"I actually didn't heard it first from her", I snapped.

"Who told you? They're rescue is top secret", she asked.

"Let's just say there's a man who can get his way through anything", I answered trying to be secretive.

"No way. Don't tell me you contacted Ibrahim?" she asked. Damn! she gets it.

"I certainly did not contacted him!" I sounded really defensive. "He's the one who called me and offered to find Rose and Vasilisa", I explained.

"And you accept it?" she asked. What does she thinking?

"Who wouldn't?! Rose is her daughter too and besides he kept them safe for two years, that wasn't bad", I exclaimed.

"Since when did you accepted the fact that Ibrahim is her father. And did...wait. Did you just say Ibrahim kept them safe for two years? He found them since then, and you know it. Why you didn't even bother telling us that?!" she said, her voice was too loud.

"Hey stop yelling! Yes I know Ibrahim has found them but he didn't told me where they are. He just promised me that he will keep them safe and he did, didn't he?" I explained.

"This is a mess. He should've told you where they are. This could've been solved early", she said.

"I know. But the important thing is they're back. Now how's Rose?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"She's doing just fine. She's having a special session with Belikov to catch up to other novices. He said she's great, and that is no doubt of course", she answered.

A smile played on my lips "Great. Keep me updated. Thanks", I said as I turned off the phone. My daughter is great. I feel proud on that note.

**Please follow Janine Hathaway's journey at THE LEGEND CONTINUES.**

**Thanks for supporting and reading my fanfiction of Janine Hathaway :-)**


End file.
